


Jongin Appleseed

by Dominoeffect7



Category: EXO
Genre: Astronaut, Chanyeol - Freeform, Chen - Freeform, Eruption, Explosions, Glitter, Jongin being launched, Kyungsoo being launched, Lay - Freeform, Lumberjack!Sehun, M/M, Monster Cock!Sehun, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Slight!ChanLay, Sparklers, Submissive!Jongin, Suho - Freeform, Threesome, Trees, ballerina!jongin, cumslut, exo crack, foodplay, seemingly innocent kyungsoo, sekai crack, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominoeffect7/pseuds/Dominoeffect7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin takes it up the ass from a "lumberjack."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read at your own risk. Have fun.

Jongin didn’t really consider himself a stalker.

Until today, of course, as he followed the blonde into the woods to see what the star of his wet dreams would be doing today.

He follows the trail into the woods to see Sehun cutting down trees with his dick. Jongin isn’t surprised that he could since he had that big of a fucking …. _Thing_.

“Hey! How about you come over here and fuck me with your hard COCK!” Jongin screamed, already stripping. Sehun whipped around, his momentum making his dick follow suit in a violent smack against his thigh.

 “On your knees then bitch.” Sehun smirked, sharp teeth showing.

Jongin obeyed without another word.

Sehun did a sharp swivel of his hips to make his monstrous dick smack Jongin in the face. The force of the slap sent a terrible whiplash making his neck crack in a satisfying way; the shockwaves sending ripples throughout his body. He smiled.

“You like that you horny bitch?”

“Fuck yeah I do man. Give me more.” Jongin had that dangerous glint in his eye has he turned to the other cheek to be slapped. Sehun didn’t hesitate.

“YES! MORE SEHUN MORE!” Jongin couldn’t take it as his stiff cock was painfully erected against his flat as fuck stomach. Sehun sensed it.

“Did I just hear your cock slap upon your stomach you little fucking shit?” Sehun asked venomously as he tugged on Jongin’s hair rather roughly. Jongin cried big pearly tears as he nodded his head in confirmation.

Sehun just couldn’t resist the puppy look. So, he pulled Jongin’s hair in a circle motion to turn Jongin’s body around so the tan ass was facing his _ **Enormous Throbbing, Veiny, Red, Dong.**_

No prep was necessary as Jongin had masturbated to fucking himself on that hard cock all day.

Stretched. Ready to go.

Sehun smiled a genuine smile as he plunged himself straight into the beautiful caramel ass, hitting the prostate instantly on the first try. Jongin screamed in ecstasy.

“FUck YeAH!” Jongin howled loudly into the cool breeze. A couple wolves howled back.

“OH FUCK!” Sehun screamed as he pounded into Jongin with the force of a thousand suns.

“Sehun, I can’t hold it, SEHUN I CANT FUCKING HOLD IT OH MY GOD SEHUN FUCK YES.” Jongin spurted white cum onto the ground at a hundred miles per hour, drilling a hole into the ground. Sehun continued to ravish him until he was sobbing from the agonizing sensitivity.

“Oh shit, JOngin, THEre’s SPLinTers, in my COCK, SO I’m Very FUCKing SorrY,” Sehun yelled, voice cracking with nail spike of pleasure racing up through his DONG.

“It’s OK –FUCK, I just NEED YOUR COCK IN my AASS that’s ALlaaaahhhhhhHHHHHHHAHHHHHHH.”

Jongin came a second time that day.

“JONGIN, I’M GONNA CUM IN YOUR PRETTY ASS, GET READY YOU WHINY COCKSLUT!” Sehun finally exploded into Jongin’s ass, the consistency was like frosting as it brimmed out of the caving hole that was now Jongin’s Asshole when Sehun pulled out.

“That was fucking great, dude, thanks for that.” Sehun helped Jongin up from the dirt, both of their cocks swaying side to side in a rhythm.

“No problem, but one question, how is your dick that hard to chop down trees?”

“It’s a Monster Cock,” Sehun smirked, his dick instantly gaining its hardness again as he said those words; slapping loudly against his stomach, making his abs ripple.

“Well I don’t think I’m ready for round two…” Jongin’s voice shook, he could barely stand.

“You better get ready, bitch.”

 


	2. Jongin Appleseed Volume 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When food and sparkles come together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE HAVE IT I'M SORRY IT'S SO LATE.

Jongin wanted Sehun’s giant Cock again. He wanted it now.

He ventured into the woods, following the sound of crashing trees. His nostrils flared for the musky scent of the Dick.

“HEY SEHUNNNN,” Jongin called out desperately, “I NEED YOUR DICK IN MY ASS AGAIN. I REALLY DON’T CARE ABOUT SPLINTERS.”

Suddenly, the crashing stopped. Banjo music started playing. The music instantly made Jongin hard and made him have the desire of a succulent dick ramming into him at the speed of light.

He swept away the branches only to find Sehun. He couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw Sehun’s large DONG, elongated to hold the strings of a guitar.

Or in this case, a banjo.

“Jongin. I’m gonna fuck you,” Sehun said calmly, plucking away at the strings with a straight face, a dead stare towards Jongin. The tune was catchy as fuck as their eyes locked in sexual dominance.

Sehun started to tap dance, kicking the dirt around as he went, still wearing a straight face. Jongin’s hand flew to his dick instantly, hand jerking at the speed of lightning. Fuck, this was such a turn on. The music sped up, and Sehun’s feet got quicker. He still watched him with predatory eyes, a scowl marring his face as he concentrated on going faster with the beat, fingers flying across the Dick Banjo.

The tune suddenly stopped, indicating for Jongin to drop and roll onto his knees. Somewhere behind him, he heard the strings break. Daring to turn his head, he bravely watched at how Sehun’s Cock became even harder, the pieces of metal snapping apart. Sehun returned his stare once he was done taking care of his business.

“Sehun how the fuck-

“Don’t ask questions bitch,” Sehun commanded, immediately Sonic running over to Jongin, and gripping his waist roughly. He stared down at the perfect round ass sticking up for him. He smirked as he suddenly got an idea.

“Oh, these cheeks look so _lovely_ , like _juicy, red, apples_.” Sehun emphasized each word with a smack, two for each Apple. Jongin groaned at the stinging Slaps, but he jolted when he felt a liquid pouring onto them.

“How about some nice caramel apples to bite on,” Sehun growled as he smeared the sticky substance all over the red Cheeks.

“Sehun, where the FUCK did you get caramel?”

“I EJACULATED IT,” Sehun screamed as he slammed both of his hands on Jongin’s Cheeks, the slaps thundering across the forest, causing a couple of half cut trees to fall down as a sonic boom was heard in the distance.

Jongin screamed across the Void, moaning at the mouth that was now biting and sucking his ass cheeks. He felt a cool cream line his asshole, and he squeezed his cheeks at the pleasant feeling.

“Some whipped cream to top this Ass Sundae, fuck yes.” Sehun instantly ass rammed him multiple times, the whipped cream making wet macaroni noises as he slipped in out effortlessly.

“Little SLUT, YOURE SUCH A TURN ON,” Sehun screamed into the air, as he repeatedly brought his large hands down on Jongin’s Caramelized Apples, making Jongin growl like a tigress.

As Sehun continued to body slam into Jongin, Jongin’s Dick started to light up.

“S-SEHUN, My DIck IS PRETtY WHAT, IS THIS?!” Jongin screamed. Sehun threw his head back and laughed like the cookie monster.

“Since, oh FUCK, since my cock is a Monster Dong, SHIT JONGIn, when I mate you twice,” Sehun leaned down to whisper in his ear, “it lights up when you’re gonna come, and it’ll shoot fucking sparkles.”

Jongin became excited when he heard these words. Very excited. He’s never squirted sparkles before, so this should be something.

“JONGIN, I’m COminG,” Sehun warned, his Cock enlarging inside of Jongin. The whipped cream seeped out in waterfalls as Sehun was getting ready to Release the Kraken.

Oh, and release he did, indeed.

Sehun’s come shot Jongin twenty feet forward, and Jongin’s dreams finally came true. He was shooting out sparkles.

“SEHUN, SPARKLESSSS,” Jongin shouted in glee, not caring about the whipped cream/Monster Dong Cum pouring from his gaping hole. Leaves were glued to his Ass Cheeks because of caramel, but Sehun didn’t care as he whipped around his Cock in a helicopter motion to get rid of the whipped cream.

Jongin was still twitched in pleasure, a trail of glitter behind him. Sehun smiled and zoomed over to him.

“Will there be a next time, Buddy?” Sehun asked, slapping his face with his Cock. Jongin moaned at the pain.

“Definitely, man.”

 

 

 

 


	3. Triple Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, okay, here's Part 3, currently killing myself and having my coffin made, but here you guys go.   
> I would HIGHLY RECOMMEND LISTENING TO ODE OF JOY AFTER THE ASTERISKS *******  
> here's the link: https://soundcloud.com/rjeff/beethoven-ninth-symphony-ode  
> Listen at around 13:00 AFTER ASTERISKS   
> Sighh, again, read at your own risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to listen to the song if you can.

Jongin wanted to go for a swim.

He wanted a good, succulent cock crammed up his ass while wearing his favorite duck floaties. He put on his pink speedo, tight enough for the length of his dick to be seen.

**_From 7 miles away._ **

He walked through the woods to find an open area with a large square filled with water.

Clear. Crisp. Refreshing. Relaxing. Water.

He looked around curiously before getting face slapped with the head of Sehun’s Monster Cock.

“Brought a friend today,” Sehun said with a smirk, pointing his thumb over his shoulder at the pool. Jongin looked absolutely stunned, and a bit disappointed. He had wanted Sehun’s cock all to himself in the Water.

“Take a look over there, Jongin, my man, and tell me what you see.” Sehun gave him one last dick slap on the face to make the indentation more evident on Jongin’s cheek. He took it with a straight face, and walked over to the edge of the pool, looking into the clear water and seeing two big eyes, and a mop of black hair.

**Kyungsoo.**

Jongin’s dick twitched, it hardened, it stood erect, and curved against his stomach. He saw the figure slowly rise out of the water, the large eyes staring back at him.

“Kyungsoo.”

“Jongin.”

Sehun came over to them with his large DONG swinging around in helicopter mode. Jongin’s mouth watered at the sight, the drool sliding down his chin, and Kyungsoo screeched at the large cock, crawling out of the water and scrambling on all fours to lick it, only to be dick slapped on the face.

“Here’s how it’s gonna work, you little cocksluts,” Sehun commanded. Jongin and Kyungsoo got on their knees, and looked up at marvelous man stick/pole/slim jim/rod/ and whimpered at the sight.

“We’re all going for a little swim today. Those firecrackers over there, KYUNGSOO, you’re gonna shove one up your ass and light IT, ya got that?” Sehun asked the smaller boy with the fucking large eyes that just seemed so innocent, so _Pure_. Kyungsoo nodded his head dramatically and howled into the air until he choked on his own spit. Jongin was panting, beads of sweat rolling down his face.

“Jongin, you’re going to suck my dick and RIDE IT LIkE THE LITTLe WHORE YOU ARE, and I want you both to DANCE ON MY DICK. Sound clear?” Both of the boys nodded, their dicks throbbing at an unhealthy rate.

“Good. Let’s begin.”

*************************************************************************************

Sehun was backstroking in the water, his face one of complete Serenity.

Jongin was sucking his dick like a fucking pro, kicking his legs extra fast to keep up with Sehun’s large as fuck backstrokes that just looked so DAMNED good.

Meanwhile, Kyungsoo was over at the corner, shaking his ass a little in his fire engine red speedo, also showing off the outline of his dick, EVERY VEIN, EVERY THROB, from **_7 miles away_**.

His cock finally tore through his speedo from the aching hardness, he screamed into the air as he lit the sparkler from the initial kinetic energy of his flaming hot cock.

He shoved it up his twitching asshole, waiting for the explosion to send him up into the sky.

“Becoming Sehun’s Whore Projectile in 3, 2, 1-“

He was shot up into the sky, his screams echoing across the dimensions, the Void, as he flew into space, his eyelids and mouth peeling back from terminal velocity. He went through the atmospheres as he reached Space, his lungs quivering from the loss of oxygen.

An astronaut saw the Projectile, his eyes widening when he saw Kyungsoo Naked with a sparkler in his ass.

“Houston, what the actual fuck?”

“What is it?”

“Take a look out your window, dipshit.”

“Oh my god…”

Kyungsoo waved at them happily with a large smile, jerking himself off violently, and using his cumshot to navigate himself back to the Round Sphere.

“SEHUN’S PROJECTILE MAKING A LAAAAAANDING,” Kyungsoo shrieked as he turned into a flaming cumshot.

Somewhere in the distance, a couple saw a bright, white shooting star, (FLaming Cumshot) and whispered “Make a wish, honey.”

Kyungsoo’s dick crash landed into Sehun’s mouth, an Instantaneous Deepthroat.

On the edge of the pool, some people held up signs with “tens” on them, nodding to each other, and shaking hands.

Jongin was getting ready for lift-off as he seated himself on Sehun’s Giant Mother of Fuck Dong, and whipping his legs out in a full split.

“Operation almost complete. Prepare for full lift-off, and it’s a go,” the Void said, beginning the countdown for **_Sehun’s Monster Cock Operation._**

Sehun’s Dong started to lift, growing bigger and **_LON_** ger as it went higher and higher into the sky, Jongin’s legs out in a Full as fuck Split, arching his back, and placing the back of his hand on his forehead with his other arm out in a graceful half-circle.

The duck floaties never came off.

It was absolutely gorgeous. An artist in the crowd of tens whipped out his cello and began to play Beethoven’s “Ode to Joy,” a single tear slipping out of his eye as he saw the piece of art being lifted into the heavens, Kyungsoo’s dick still down Sehun’s Esophagus.

Kyungsoo danced up the Giant Dong, his graceful movements and climb proving to be no Feat as he humped **every vein** , and pole danced every few feet.

 ** _An earthquake_**.

**_A Rumble._ **

**_Sehun’s Monster Cock exploded with such kinetic force, it ripped a hole in the time space continuum, breaking PHYSICS, WRECKING THE IDEA OF DEMOCRACY._ **

Barack Obama saw the entire event, frowning, and sighing.

“I quit,” he muttered, walking off and riding his pet unicorn, Sprinkles, into the sunset.

Back to, um, well, **REALITy** , Sehun’s Cum, his **_frosting flavored, white, salty, cum,_** enough to spread salt all over the vast oceans, splattered the area, filling the pool with the white substance.

**_7000_ ** **_gallons._ **

Jongin was shot up through the air, his eyes closing in passion as his asshole was filled to the brim. (To put it mildly).

He brought out the pool noodle and placed it on his dick, throwing his head back and pterodactyl screeching as he came into the noodle, shooting out at a speed of **_300 mi/hr._** , a streak that lasted as far  as a **MILE**.

Jongin jumped back into the pool, his head looking up towards the sky as he calmly closed his eyes in a cannonball position, his hair flowing out softly, catching the streaks of the sunlight as he splattered into the **_CUM OF SEHUN’S LARGE DONG THAT IS CURRENTLY STEPPING ALL OVER THE PRINCIPLES OF SOCIETY._**

Kyungsoo was swallowing everything, taking in as much as he could into his system to be fully Complete.

It was, for lack of a better word, Glorious.

In the end, Jongin’s cabin became the Winter Wonderland for a couple years, where kids of all ages played and frolicked in the white landscape.

**Not knowing anything.**

Sehun, Kyungsoo, and Jongin all watched them play, extremely happy that they had made so many wonderful young children so happy.

Sehun turned to them with a fuckboy smirk. Jongin and Kyungsoo trembled at the sight.

“So, we ready for another round?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, SO THAT WAS IT OH MY GOD THIS ThING IS GONNA HIT 1k and that really scares me okay.   
> Wanna thank my friends, Phantom and Hollywood for helping me even start this project since they gave me a lot of the ideas.   
> I am a failure to life.


	4. Cocks N' Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cooking show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FuCking shit, how did this fic hit 2k I am screaming  
> Here for fuck's sake omg, have this trash chapter  
> Btw, I wrote it to another song, so if you wanna listen here it is the link  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GXFSK0ogeg4  
> Listen at around 1:18, or start at 1:20  
> So one more part, and I am done with this fic tbh I cannot anymore

Sehun stood in the middle of the stage, the kitchen cast in a dark glow.

Jongin and Kyungsoo nervously ate pieces of bread. Kyungsoo’s fingers were shaking as he gulped down each bite extremely **loud,** and Jongin ate his like a woodpecker.

“WELCUM TO COCKS N’ COOKING, GENTLEMENNNNNNNNNNN!” Sehun roared. The lights came on and, Kyungsoo and Jongin roared back, dropping the bread and beating their chests with the force of a thousand celeries.

Sehun smirked from under his chef’s hat with an apron that said “Kiss the Cock.”

“Today, we’ll be learning how to make the ultimate…”

Finally.

His **DONG** was suddenly slammed upon the table, the tip hanging off of the other side the entire stage shook with force of his **_big, Meaty, Beefy, DICK._**

Kyungsoo and Jongin drooled, Kyungsoo’s tongue coming out long enough to lick his entire face. Jongin shook his head side to side rapidly, his eyes going into two different directions as his mouth foamed.

“The ULTIMATE CHOCO MONSTER COCK.” Sehun howled, and they could hear a faint “chogiwa” from the faint breeze outside. Kyungsoo got off the chair and rolled on the floor as his orgasmic seizure was already taking over.

“Well, men. Get over here, and show our viewers how to cook…. **_Properly_** ….”

Kyungsoo and Jongin both rushed over immediately, ripping off their clothes to put on high heels and aprons.

Kyungsoo quickly grabbed the melted chocolate chips, and got on the table to hump Sehun’s _DONG_ as he poured the chocolate all over himself and onto the sizzling dick underneath him.

Jongin was halfway in the fridge, his ass sticking out as he grabbed the maple syrup.

 **TRIGGERED HEEHAW FLASHBACK TO APPLES.** Sehun laughed a thousand laughs as he saw Jongin gulping down the maple syrup to cure his PTSD.

Suho, meanwhile, watching the activity going on inside their dorms, placed his hand gently against the window.

“Seven fucking years,” he said softly.

“That’s right you cocksluts, DECORATE MY DICK WITH THOSE SPRINKLES KYUNGSOO, THAT’S FUCKING RIGHT, YES,” Sehun screamed as Kyungsoo poured the majority of their sprinkles all over Sehun’s **_Monster Veins_** , pulsing underneath the chocolate Sauce.

When Jongin was finally done with ALL of the MAPLE SYRUP, he saw it, sitting there.

Mac n’ Cheese.

“CHEESE!” he yelled into the sex-crazed atmosphere, and Chanyeol and Lay came in to see the sight before them.

Chanyeol’s head immediately cracked open at the scene, and Lay screeched as he saw the Monster _COck_ , rise up and slam on the table. He turned to Chanyeol with a look that could make a man shove tomatoes in his ass.

“I’LL HEAL YOU WITH MY UNIPORN, fuck, UNICORN- FUCK,” Yixing became frustrated, glaring at everyone in the room.

“YOU’RE ALL HOES,” he coughed, and left, while Chanyeol held his head, whispering “chogiwa” under his breath at a fast pace. Suddenly, **_HE SNApPED._**

The word **_HOE_** seemed to echo within the walls, and Suho perked his head up from his position of sitting outside in the “snow.”

“I’ll just go-“ Chanyeol got down on his knees and rolled away, still whispering **…………..**

Jongin giggled at the two as he made the mac n’ cheese, splashing in as much melted cheese as he could before going over to pour it all over Sehun’s large **_SchlonGinator 90000000000000000 CumSHOT Level 1100110010010010001001001001._**

“That’s right, YOU FUCKING CHEESESLUT, POUR IT ALL OVER ME.” Sehun roared like a tyrannosaurus rex as Kyungsoo slapped some peanut butter on Sehun’s nipples. Sehun hissed as the nutty substance soaked into his **Giant NipplEs**.

Jongin began to stuff the noodles into his mouth, and Kyungsoo slammed his head on Sehun’s SChlONg, making his face COVERED IN CHOCOLATE AS JONGIN TRIED to fit the tip into his ass.

Suho cried outside, falling over onto the ground, and wondering why it tasted like salt.

Kyungsoo needed the pepper, he had to have the **_FUCKING PEPPER._**

He went over to the pantry to find Chen screaming between the bean cans, his eyes looking into the swirling patterns of honey and the _future_. Kyungsoo grabbed his dick to shut him up, and grabbed the pepper.

Jongin had finally gotten the tip into his ass, and he was ready for launch. All Kyungsoo had to do was POUR the pepper onto Sehun’s balls and then-

AND THEN-

Jongin SCREECHED AND ARCHED HIS BACK AS HE WAS SHOT THROUGH the open doorway straight ahead. Suho threw his head back, and roared like the lioness he was.

“SEVEN FUCKINGGGG YEEEEEAAAAARRRRRRSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Jongin cried as the sun came closer and CLOSER, and he went Straight down to go back to his cabin.

Kyungsoo and Sehun high fived, quickly saying No Homo as Kyungsoo rode him into his own **EXPLOSIVE CHOCOLATE COMPLETION.**

“I’ve been thinking, Kyungsoo, maybe we should surprise Jongin with another visit sometime…”

Kyungsoo cackled into the Peanut Butter Nips, and ate some of the sprinkles.

“Gladly.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I gotta thank my friends for giving me the "Cocks n' Cooking" idea, aaaaaand yeah, so once this hits 3k, I'll upload that final part ;)  
> Happy reading!

**Author's Note:**

> OK I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS BUT I GIVE A SHOUTOUT AND DEDICATION TO MY TWO GOOD FRIENDS HOLLYWOOD AND PHANTOM FOR GIVING ME THIS WEIRD AS FUCK IDEA. LOVE YOU GUYS TO DEATH OH MY GOD BUT SERIOUSLY IDK WHAT THIS IS LMAO. BTW IF I GET 100 READS I WILL POST A PART 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading though.


End file.
